When an insured vehicle is damaged and a vehicle insurance claim is made, typically a representative of the insurance company or carrier (e.g., an adjustor, assessor, or other agent) assesses the damage and generates a preliminary identification of the replacement parts which may be necessary to repair the vehicle, and in some cases, an estimate of a settlement payment from the insurance company to a repair facility for repairing at least some portion of the damages to the vehicle using the identified possible replacement parts, e.g., a “settlement estimate” at the insurance company/repair facility interface. This preliminary identification of possible replacement parts and the estimated setttlement is provided to or used by a particular repair facility that is to perform the repair work. In many cases, upon performing its own inspection of the vehicle or upon tearing down the vehicle, the particular repair facility finds additional damage that was not identified in the initial assessment provided by the insurance carrier, as, for example, the repair facility is able to further access the vehicle and perform a more thorough examination than could an adjustor who generally writes estimates based only on damages he or she can see, discern, or identify first-hand. When damages and/or costs that were not indicated in the preliminary assessment are discovered, the repair facility may identify additional and/or alternate replacement parts that are needed to repair the damaged vehicle, and may request an additional monetary amount or a “supplement” from the insurance carrier corresponding to the newly identified damages and/or costs.